Change of Destiny
by Silhouetted Eyes
Summary: Michaela and her friends get taken to Middle Earth and help the fellowhip in destroying the one ring. Legolas/Michaela Aragorn/Alicia Frodo/Amy Pippin/Emily Merry/Stephenie T just in case.
1. An Unexpected and Unwanted Surprise

**Chapter One**

**An Unexpected and Unwanted Surprise**

Michaela dropped her bag on the floor of her room as soon as she opened the door. She pulled the band that tied up her hair and let her wavy, curly hair swirl around her shoulder and face. She pulled off her clothes and decided to immediately put on her pyjamas. It was the weekend and she was not at college til Monday and her friends were coming to stay the night. She put on some small white shorts and a blue tank top and looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She had curly, wavy blonde hair to the small of her back and stunning blue eyes. She had a pale complexion and a lithe body. She had long legs and a flat washboard stomach.

She turned around and left her room and bounced into the kitchen to grab a load of food. Her parents were a way for the weekend and they said because she was eighteen now then they should be able to trust her with the house. She snorted and, with great trouble, took all the food to the living room and chucked it on the couch. She sorted it all out and then put it on the table neatly. About half an hour later she heard the door bell go off and jumped to go and get it. She opened the door to see her best friend and cousin stood at the door. She had black hair that was always straight to the middle of her back and green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had a nice figure. She was really smart and mature but she was silly and immature at times as well.

"Hey Amy." Michaela said and hugged her. She brought her inside and to the living room.

"I am going to change into my night wear, ok?" Michaela nodded and watched her leave. She sat on the couch and waited. Ten minutes later Amy came in wearing some sweat pants and a light green vest top. They sat on the couch and started to talk about what they did that day when the door bell went off a second time. Michaela jumped up and ran to the door. There stood two of her friends; Stephanie and Emily.

Stephanie had light brown hair with blonde streaks in and her slightly wavy hair went to her shoulders. She had lovely light brown eyes and had an olive complexion. She was the tallest out of us all as she stood at about 5'6. Emily on the other hand had light brown hair to just past her shoulders and had pale blue eyes that she hated. She also had a pale complexion and stood about 5'4. Now I stood at just 5'5 and Amy was about 5'4 as well as Emily. Michaela ushured them in and she noticed they were already in their night clothes. Emily wore a short sleeved superman shirt and some black shorts and Steph wore some pyjama pants in pink and a white short sleeved top. Michaela barely made it to the couch when there was a knock at the door. This was the last person and even if it was the first she would have known who it was. Only one person knocked on the door.

Alicia, her main best friend. She had lightly tanned skin and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was dark brown and went to the middle of her back in slight curls. They embraced each other and when they were all settled they looked to Amy who was to choose the movie for tonight.

"I chose Pirates of the Caribbean." she squealed. The girls rolled their eyes, she was obsessed about this film.

"Put it in then." Alicia drawled and grabbed a bowl of popcorn. Whilst Amy was setting up the film Michaela looked out the window and noticed that it was pouring down with rain. It must have started after Alicia got here, she thought, as she wasn't wet. She turned away when the lights went out and the film started. She got comfortable and grabbed some popcorn from the huge blue bowl Alicia seemed to be hogging. About half way into the film thunder started to go off and it seemed to be rather close. Michaela took a deep breath, she hated thunder and lightning. She was thankful when it quietened down and she could go back to enjoying the film. She leaned forward for a drink and froze when the thunder seemed to be right on top of the house. The rain was heavier too.

She grabbed a can of coke and opened it, listening to the fiz of it. "Is it just me or is that lightning getting louder?" Steph suddenly asked. Michaela nodded her head rapidly and they all froze as the light went out. Michaela tried to get up off the couch and when she did she yelped as she booted her foot off the tables leg. She hopped around on one foot as she cradled the other. "Shh." she heard someone hush. "Listen." She stopped hopping and listened to what she was meant to be listening for. She heard nothing. Suddenly she did hear it, some whispering. It sounded more musical and like a song. She stood up straight and tensed when she thought she felt some kind of presence behind her. She spun around but couldn't see anything, it was too dark.

She heard a thump and spun round to her friends. "Amy? Alicia?" she whispered.

"Michaela?"

"Steph?" she questioned.

"Yeah it's me."

"What is going on?" she hissed.

"I have no idea." Steph said and she sounded distressed. Michaela went to find her but as soon as she moved everything went numb and cold. She started to shiver and her teeth started to chatter. She took another step when her knees suddenly buckled and she fell to the floor. That last thing she heard was a plea of her name.

When she next opened her eyes she was outsde. She got onto her hands and knees and sat up. She took a look around and found herself to be in some kind of forest. How the hell did she get here? she thought. She stood up and turned around to have an arrow pointed in her face. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back. This gorgeous guy had an arrow in her face! He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore some tight black pants and boots. He wore what looked to be a silvery cloak on the top of his clothes.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Her eyes widened as she saw his ears were pointed. What the hell! His eyes narrowed on her.

"M-Michaela." she stuttered. He looked her over and his eyes seemed to widen on what she was wearing. She looked down and saw she only had on then tiny shorts and blue top that showed a lot of cleavage. She noticed that he seemed to keep his eyes on just her face and she blushed slightly. "Who are you?" she asked. He hesitated, as though thinking whether he should answer or not.

"Legolas." he said smoothly. She nodded her head and sighed in relief as he lowered in bow. He put the arrow back, along with the bow. "Where do you come from?"

"England." she said uncertainly. She didn't even know if she was in England anymore.

"Where is that?" Her jaw dropped. How could he not have heard of it?

"Where am I?" she said, ignoring his question.

"Mirkwood." he answered.

"Mirkwood?"

"Yes, in Middle Earth." he said politely.

"Where the hell is Middle Earth?" she cried and ran a hand through her hair. He frowned and threw her a curious look.

"You are not from here?" he said unsurely.

"No." she laughed bitterly. "Now I am lost some place I have no idea where it is." From the look on his face he seemed to be thinking something through.

"You may come to my home." he said kindly. "Get some better and warmer clothes and some food." She smiled gratefully and stepped forwards unsurely. He held out his hand and after a moments hesitation she grabbed it. He put his hand around her waist and pushed her up on his horse. He smoothly and gracefully jumped up himself and sat behind her. He grabbed the reins and set off to his home.

* * *

Alicia was panicking.

She woke up at some place she did not know, she was still in her pyjamas and she knew nobody here and her friends were not with her. She had been walking around for about an hour now and she seemed to be going in circles. She was now in the middle of a forest and it was in the middle of the night.

_Great, maybe someone will come along and kill me or worse, rape me! _Her breath quickened and she collapsed next to a tree and tears started to roll down her cheek. Sobs racked her body and her breath got stuck in her throat when she thought she heard something move just outside the patch of trees she was sat down next to. She scanned the area and quickly stood up. She didn't hear anything but set off to try and find her way out of the forest. Her fear was setting in and making her think she was hearing things and she kept looking over her shoulder. Because of this she didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground and her foot got caught in it and she fell to the ground with a startled and pained cry.

She grabbed her left leg as it had hit a sharp rock on the way down and she could feel the blood pooling on her hands. She definately heard a twig snap that time and her eyes widened. She suddenly felt a presence near by and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt someone kneel down next to her and touch her leg. She bit her toungue and her breath caught as she was picked up. She rocked slightly as the person walked and she didn't bother to open her eyes. she was drifting into the land of sleep when she was slowly laid down on a bed. Her eyes opened and saw someone stood over her. He wore a black cloak and the hood was pulled up.

He lowered it and she got a look at this mystery man. He had dark brown hair, almost black, to his shoulders. He had tanned skin as though he was out doors a lot and dark eyes. He had stubble as though he hadn't shaved in a few days and his face was slightly dirty. He bent over her and started to check on her leg which had blood running down. She blushed when she looked at what she was wearing. A baggy grey shirt that was off the shoulder slightly and some shorts that were black. He mended her leg and she was surprised with the softness and gentleness in which he did it with. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Sleep." said a masculin voice and she felt as though she could trust it, so she let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Emily woke up and groaned at the pain in her head. She put her head in her hand and rubbed her eyes. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. She was on her knees and she gasped as she remembered everything. She looked around and saw Stephanie and Amy laid on the grass and gasped and covered her mouth when she saw them. They were tiny! They were as tall as about a seven or eight year old but had huge hairy feet. Nervously she looked at herself and moved to sit on her bum to get a better look at her feet and let out a cry as she saw them. She had huge, hairy feet. She closed he eyes and pinched her arm. She opened her eyes and let out a whine. She crawled to her friends and shook them awake. Their reactions was worse than hers.

Stephanie screamed loudly and Amy passed out from shock. "Where are the others?" she demanded when Amy was once more concious.

"I don't know." Amy said fretfully. "What if something bad has happened to them?"

"We can't think like that." Steph said and started to pace. "What was that?"

"What was what?" came Amy's muffled reply.

"That... listen." They stopped and started to listen and heard what sounded like footsteps. They scrambled up and stood close together. What they saw was four guys who were the same height as they were. The guys stopped suddenly when they saw them and looked them over curiously. What they saw was three beautiful girls in far too big clothes. The guy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes muffled a laugh as he saw what they were wearing. The girls blushed.

"Who are you?" Emily said bravely. One of them stepped forward. He had black wavy hair, blue eyes and what was just darker than a pale complexion.

"I am Frodo Baggins." he introduced. "This is Peregrin Took but everyone calls him Pippin." He pointed to the one who laughed before. "This is Samwise Gamgee. But he goes by Sam." He pointed to a kind faced man with brown, slightly blonde hair. "And Meriadoc Brandbuck though he goes by Merry." He waved to a mature faced man with curly brown hair and brown eyes. "May we ask yours?"

"My name is Emily Swann."

"I am am Amy Bell.

"Stephanie Stephenson."

"It is nice to meet you." Frodo smiled. Amy smiled hesitantly back.

"Why don't we go back to the Shire and get you some proper clothes?" Sam suggested.

"That would be most helpful." Steph said gratefully.

"Where is the Shire?" Amy asked Emily. Emily shrugged though she felt as though she should know the name from somewhere. She shrugged it off and followed the other six towards this Shire.

* * *

Michaela looked herself over in the mirror. She had been in Mirkwood for over a week now.

She wore a silver dress that flowed to her feet and felt incredibly light. It had straps that twisted around the tops of her arms and she had a silver circlet on top of her very wavy blonde hair. He smiled and made her way down the steps. She had tried to explain everything to Legolas. It was incredibly hard but she managed to get it all out. He had explained that he was what he called an elf and he had explained some other things as well. About where she was and his home. She felt he was hiding something about his family but she didn't question it.

She was happy that he believed her, even though he was sceptical at first and disbelieving. She smiled as he met he at the bottom of the stairs and bowed his head slightly. He wore some grey pants with black boots to the middle of his calf. He wore a silver shirt that came half way down to his thighs and parted on each side. His hair was down as always but he had tied to parts from the front at the back. He took her to the gardens and she smiled at the beauty of it. He was apparently a great archer and he had shown her some of his skills and he had watched her and shown her ways that she could improve. She loves spending time with him. He was incredibly polite and kind. Though she did try to get him to call her Michaela and not Lady Michaela, he stook to it mostly but sometimes he couldn't seem to be able to help himself and he fell back into the habbit.

Right now they were sat in the gardens and talking about anything. She had never met his parents and would love to but something seemed to be holding him back, like he was trying to hide something from her. She sighed and continued to listen to him talk about some of the tales he had been in and how he had gotten out. He seemed very enthusiastic about talking about them and she couldn't help but smile as he talked.

"How well do you know how to sword fight?" he asked.

"Erm, well I did fencing back in my world." she mumbled and then remembered he probably didn't know what that was. "I think I am ok." she chuckled weakly.

"Maybe I could teach you?"

"Of course." she agreed whole heartedly.

"Shall we now?"

"But I can't sword fight in what I am wearing." she protested. He frowned and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe we will continue on your archery training and start with the blades tomorrow?"

"Perfect." she smiled. She could get used to staying here.


	2. Party, Travels and Horses

**Chapter Two**

**Party, Travels and Horses**

Amy, Emily and Stephanie had been at the Shire for a week now. They had explained everything and were very grateful to them as they offered them places to stay and actually believed them. The guys had explained that they were now what they called hobbits. Emily and Stephanie was staying with Merry and Pippin but Amy had to stay with Frodo as there was not enough room for all three of them. Amy didn't seem to mind, she liked Frodo and they got on well together. They had met Frodo's uncle and Amy especially seemed to like him. He was happy and kind, what was not to like? Frodo had explained how it was his uncle's birthday tomorrow and how they were invited to come.

"So how old will he be?" Amy asked.

"One hundred and eleven." Frodo answered as he poured them some tea.

"Do hobbits usually live that long?" Frodo shook his head as he sat down at the table.

"Not usually."

"Well Bilbo is strange to be able to live that long." she mused. She smiled in thanks as he passed her the cup of tea and sipped it gratefully. "So, who is coming?" This made Frodo laugh.

"Everyone, even the ones not invited." Amy shook her head and grabbed a biscuit. After she finished the tea she stood and smiled at Frodo.

"Well, I am going to bed." she said quietly. "I will see you tomorrow." Frodo nodded and bid her goodnight. Amy walked to her bedroom and grabbed her nightgown and crawled into the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She was really worried, it had been a week now and still no sign of Michaela or Alicia. She was praying that they were alright and no harm had come to them. She sighed and made herself go to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and grumbled under her breath before getting up. She went to the bathroom and poured herself a bath before setting out a green dress for herself on the bed and then she got into the bath to relax, wake herself up properly and get cleaned. When she was done she towel dried her hair and slipped into the dress. It came to just below her knees and the sleeves rode down to her elbows and slipped off the shoulders slightly. She walked out the room when she was done and found Frodo already in the kitchen wearing some black suspenders and a white shirt underneath. He smiled at her as she came in and motioned to the table where he had already set out the food.

She sat down and ate happily. "I will see you later Amy, I have to go and meet Gandalf." Frodo said and he stood up. Amy nodded her head.

"I will see you then." She watched him leave and frowned. She cleared the table and briefly wondered where Bilbo was. She had begun to deeply care about Bilbo and Frodo from her time here, they had done so much for her and she hadn't asked for it. She stepped outside and made her way to where Emily and Stephanie was staying. It was slightly further away and was about a fifteen minute walk. She finally got there and knocked on the door. She smiled at Emily when it was opened and she saw her friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Frodo has gone to meet Gandalf and I have no idea where Bilbo is." she explained. Emily nodded and let her inside. She stayed there until it was time for them all to go down to the party. She walked next to Stephanie and nudged her arm.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Have you noticed that Emily and Pippin are getting on really well?" she smiled slyly. Stephanie looked back to where Pippin and Emily were laughing and carrying on as they walked down to the party.

"As a matter of fact I have."

The party was lovely and amazing. Gandalf had firework going off in different sizes and colours and Bilbo was sat over the way with some children, he looked like he was telling them stories. People were dancing to the merry music and Amy's jaw dropped as she saw the size of the cake. It could feed hundreds! She shook her head and congratulated the person who made that cake. That is a job well done. She smiled as she saw Frodo dancing in the centre with a lot of other people. She laughed softly, Frodo so couldn't dance at all.

Emily looked up towards the dark starry sky as a particularly beautiful firework just went off and exploded in the sky. They all walked over to a table where Sam was sitting and peaking glances at Rosie, the woman that works in the Green Dragon. She was beautiful with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She was dancing with lots of people and having fun. Frodo came jogging over with a huge smile on his face.

"Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance." he said with the huge grin still in place. Sam suddenly looked nervous and Steph had to stop from laughing. He looked back at Rosie and took a drink.

"I think I am just going to get another ale." he muttered and stood from his seat.

"Oh no you don't." Frodo said shaking his head grabbed Sam's shoulders. He pushed him just at the right moment as Rosie turned around and they bumped into each other. Amy watched with a small smile on her face as Frodo laughed at the now dancing Samwise. Another firework went off in the sky to a loud bang. Emily raised her head to see Gandalf chuckle to himself about something and gather more fireworks. She swayed gently to the music and looked around when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see a grinning Pippin.

"Yes?" she grinned. He held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Her grin widened.

"I would love to." she responded and let herself be dragged to where the others were dancing. Emily laughed as she moved to the beat and started to dance joyfully. Merry came back and that had alerted them that he had left in the first place and slammed some mugs of ale down on the table. The girls didn't really drink ale but being here and everyone else drinking it they had tried it and now had gotten used to the taste of ale. Stephanie grabbed hers with a thank you and took a sip. Frodo and Amy sat next to her and Merry was sat opposite.

After a while Pippin and Emily came back and sat down and grabbed a mug of ale each. Emily seemed slightly out of breath and her cheeks were red. Merry whacked Pippin on the arm and gave him a look. Pippin stood abruptly and they announced they would be back later.

"Where are they off to?" Amy questioned as she watched them run away and out of sight.

"No idea." Frodo said as he took a drink. She supposed he was used to this behaviour and shrugged it off. "I will be right back you three, I am just going to see Bilbo for a second."

"Ok." they said in unison.

"So," Amy leered towards Emily. Emily looked started and her eyes widened.

"What?" she squeaked. The two girls smirked at her and she shook her head. "What?"

"You and Pippin?" Amy smirked as the girl blushed.

"What about it?" she said in an indifferent voice.

"Oh don't act dumb, we both know you like him." She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"He is fun."

"Fun?" they scoffed. Emily raised her head and her eyes widened. Just as she did that people started to scream and run.

"Under the table!" she yelled and they shot under the table that they were sat at.

"What is going on?" Amy demanded.

"Dragon." she said breathlessly. Their eyes widened and as they looked up from the gap in the table the dragon exploded and turned into colourful sparks. They breath a sigh of relief and came up as people were staring and clapping in cheers at the wonderful display. Frodo suddenly came running over looking concerned.

"Are you's ok?" he asked. They nodded and sat back down in their seats. He smiled and sat down as well. "Speech!" he suddenly yelled towards Bilbo. Everyone cheered and started to clap. Bilbo stood on a barrel in front of the entire crowd and smiled at them.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," he said loudly which got a loud cheer from part of the group. "Tooks and Brandybucks." This brought on another cheer from a part of the crowd. "Grubbs." A cheer. "Hornblowers." A cheer. "Bulgers." A cheer. "Bracegirdles." A cheer. "And Proudfoots." he said lastly to get the last cheer from the last part of the crowd. "Today is my one hundrend and eleventh birthday!" he shouted. The crowd cheered and raised their glasses. The three girls just quietly copied.

"Happy Birthday!" Emily shouted loudly making her friends roll her eyes.

"Alas, elevnty-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits." he said to another cheer. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve."

This said made everyone confused and nobody said anything. Stephanie looked towards her friends, who shrugged in return and turned back to concentrate.

"I, er, have things to do." he said quietly and reached for his pocket and took something out of it. He clenched his fist and helf it behind his back. "I've put this off ar too long." The hobbits all looked up to him questioningly and curiously. "I regret to announce This is the End. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." Frodo frowned and looked at his uncle curiously, who Amy noticed gave him a small smile in return just before he whispered the last word. "Goodbye."

Suddenly he just disappeared and everyone was in an uproar. Frodo sat up looking astonished and eveyone stood up and started to panic. Amy grabbed Frodo's arm and he looked at her. She gave him a small smile and he gave her a weak one back. Stephanie was still looking at the spot he vanished at.

* * *

Alicia followed after the strange man and kept her mouth shut. She had been with him a week now and she was happy that he was letting her stay with him as she had no where else to go and didn't know this place well. He had practically looked at her like she was crazy when she went on a rant about how she is not from this place and she was from Earth. He managed to calm her down but it only ended in tears as she was worried for her friends. She eventually fell asleep from exhaustion and she thought he may have been thankful for that.

He had explained about this Dark Lord Sauron and orcs and what not. Much to her displeasure he taught her how to use a sword. To say she was rubbish was an understatement but she had stuck at it and she had gotten much better. She could at least block average blows now. A bow was no problem for her as she had taken archery lessons with Amy and Michaela for about six months. Amy and Michaela had been doing it much longer than her but she was still good. Of course Michaela was better than all three of them.

Right now she had no idea where she was going and was just following him blindly. He had explained how his name was Aragorn but for now when they were out in public she would have to call him Strider. She didn't understand why but she had agreed to it none the less. She sighed in pain as he legs started to cramp up. "Can we rest for five minutes?" she whined. He turned to look at her and sighed.

"Five minutes." he said firmly. She nodded gratefully and plopped down next to a tree and groaned in relief. Strider shook his head and looked out into the patch of trees.

* * *

It had been a few days since Bilbo had disappeared at his party. Frodo had told them that he was gone and had left the Shire. He had left not long after he had vanished and told Amy when she came back a few hours later. Some were upset that he was gone and some were indifferent. Right now they were sitting in the Green Dragon and the girls were watching as Merry and Pippin were singing and dancing on the tables. Frodo was up at the bar and getting the drinks and Sam was just watching and drinking his ale.

_Hey ho, to the bottle I go!  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain  
may fall and wind may blow.  
But there still be –  
many miles to go!_

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_  
_and the stream that falls_  
_from hill to plain._  
_Better than rain or rippling brook_

Merry and Pippin were singing the song merrily and Merry stopped singing and let Pippin sing the last line on his own.

_There's a mug of beer inside this Took!_

They clinked mugs and started to drink heartily as everyone started to clap and cheer. Amy smiled and clapped. She was going over in her head how long she had been away from home and away from Michaela and Alicia. She calculated it had been nearly two weeks now. She smiled and grabbed the mug that Frodo passed her and took a sip. "Thanks."

"No trouble." he said and took a large drink of his own. Merry and Pippin climbed off the table and sat down on the seats. Amy, Frodo and Emily watched as Sam turned to look around at Rosie and quickly looked away to take a drink as she smiled sweetly at him. Emily bit her lip and Frodo shook his head at his friend. Later on during the night they all left the pub and were walking out as Sam turned to look at Rosie. A man had gotten down on his knee and raised his hands to her.

"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale!" he said dramatically. Sam scowled.

"Oi, mind who you're sweet talking to!" he grumbled and turned away. Frodo smiled.

"Don't worry Sam, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one." He clapped him on the back. Sam smiled uncertainly at him.

"Does she?" Emily snorted in amusement and Steph and Amy whacked her arms. 'What?' she mouthed with a playful grin on her face.

"Will be seeing you." Merry said and waved them goodbye.

"See you later, Steph, Emily." Amy called and waved.

"Bye!" they shouted and ran after the two male hobbits. Frodo and Amy split up with Sam a few minutes later and walked back to his home. They walked in uncertainly and saw that the windows were open and papers were flying around the rooms. Frodo was grabbed from behind and Amy yelped and jumped backwards.

* * *

"Very good." Legolas said and inclined his head. Michaela smiled slightly.

"Thank you." They put the swords down and made their way back inside. She had to admit the forest was beautiful but it was kind of dark here. She shook her head and followed him inside.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked politely. She nodded her head and let him lead her to a living room. He gave something to her and she frowned. "Lambas bread. In all the time you have been here and you haven't tried it." She took a small bite. To her it tasted abit like shortbread mixed with cake dough. Weird.

"It's nice." she complimented. He smiled and took a bite himself.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" he asked absently as they went to sit down.

"Hm. I don't know. What do you normally do on a normal day?" He put down the Lambas bread and sat back.

"Normally?" She nodded. "Practise my aim and do my duties."

"Sounds boring." she mumbled. He chuckled and shook his head

"Not all the time." he corrected. She had been here for a while and everyday she spent it with Legolas. He was very polite and kind, funny, handsome, caring, the list could go on. She smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ears.

"Maybe we could go on the horses?" she suggested. He looked up and smiled.

"Great idea."


	3. Start of a Journey

**Chapter three**

**Start of a Journey**

Amy's heart slowed down when she realised that it was only Gandalf that was in the house and not some crazy person trying to kill them. He started to confuse her by asking Frodo weird questions. She watched curiously as he went to a small box and started to look through it and pull out papers and flung them on the table. He eventually pulled out a white envelope and held it up, only for Gandalf to snatch it up and throw it in the fire. She watched as Frodo ran up to the fire and she folded her arms across her chest. Gandalf started going on about if there was writing on the ring and she watched in fasination as elegant italic writing showed up on the ring and reflected on the walls and on Frodo's face.

Frodo mentioned that it was some form of elvish and that he couldn't read it. Gandalf hesitated before he spoke. "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo asked whilst still looking at the ring.

"In the common tongue it says

One Ring to Rule Them All  
One Ring to find them  
One Ring to bring them all  
And in the darkness bind them!"

Amy blinked and shook her head. What was going on? she questioned and frowned. Everything was all so strange and she didn't know anything. Her and her friends disappear and turn up here and two went missing, then Bilbo disappeared and went missing. And now this! She blinked back the tears and grit her teeth. She sometimes cried when she was angry and frustrated and she hated it. She took a breath and continued to listen to the conversation.

"This is the one ring." Gandalf said and lit his pipe as she sat down at the table and Frodo made some tea. Gandalf looked at her swiftly and then back to Frodo. She pouted grumpily and smiled as she was handed some tea. "Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's Cave." Amy was glad she knew what he was talking about, he had told her all about Bilbo's adventures and Bilbo told her about them as well in more detail.

"Yes, for sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life. Delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. Its heard its master's call." Amy's and Frodo's eyes widened.

"But he was destroyed!" Frodo cried and looked up at Gandalf for a confirmation. Gandalf grimaced and slowly shook his head.

"No Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it." Gandalf explained. Amy was thinking about what the hell she had been brought into and it made her even more worried for her friends.

"Alright." Frodo said slowly. "Then we put it away." He suddenly looked up at Gandalf and frowned. "No one knows it is here, do they Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum but the enemy found him first." Gandalf sighed and ran a hand over his face. "They managed to get two words out of him. Shire and Baggins." Amy gasped and her eyes widened.

"Shire, Baggins!" Frodo cried looking distressed. "But that will lead them here." His gaze flickered to Amy for a second and she smiled weakly. "Take it Gandalf." he suddenly demanded. Amy frowned, what the hell was he doing now?

"No!"

"Take it, I'm giving it to you."

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" he snapped. Amy and Frodo were taken aback by the harsh words of Gandalf. He suddenly looked very old in this moment and Amy frowned in concern. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." He looked slightly ashamed and Amy didn't know what was wrong with that as everyone falls every now and then, even the strongest of people.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire." Frodo exclaimed.

"No." Gandalf said in a serious voice. "No it can't." Frodo rolled the ring over in his hand and slowly looked up to Amy's face. Amy saw the expression on his face, it was one of resignation.

"What must I do?" he sighed. Gandalf stood up suddenly and moved to another room, Amy and Frodo jumped up and followed him.

"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." he said. He found a bag and put it on a small table near by and started to pack stuff and handed it to Frodo. Frodo started to place some food in before he responded.

"And the ring will be safe there?" he questioned and looked up.

"Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do." He looked at Amy and Frodo mentioned that he wanted to her to be with him. He sighed and nodded. She and Frodo grabbed a their coats and put them on. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. For that name is not safe outside The Shire." He started to help Frodo put on his cloak as Amy fastened hers up. She frowned but managed to get it on properly. "Travel by day and stay off the road." he warned. Frodo nodded.

"We can cut across country easily enough." he said and looked at Amy as he slipped the ring in his pocket.

"My dear Frodo." Gandalf smiled and put his hands on his shoulders. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Frodo smiled and walked over to Amy who smiled at him. Suddenly there was a rustle outside the window and they snapped their heads in the direction.

"Get down!" Gandalf ordered. Frodo grabbed her hand and pulled her to the floor. The held their breaths as Gandalf raised his staff and slowly walked to the window at the other side of the room. He quickly jabbed it into the flowerbed and they listened to the sound of a pained groan. He threw his staff aside and reached outside the window and pulled in Sam and threw him on the table. Frodo grabbed Amy's arm and started to pull her up from the floor and looked at his friend who was being pinned to the table.

"Confound you Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf said sharply and glared at the hobbit. Sam cringed and tried to hold up his hands in peace.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves." he assured shaking his head. "Sir honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there. If you follow me." Gandalf gave him a piercing look.

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices." Sam stammered.

"What did you hear?" he demanded with a small shake. "Speak!"

"Nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr Gandalf Sir, please don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural." he cringed and shut his eyes. Frodo was smiling and shaking his head and Amy was thoroughly amused.

"No?" Gandalf said slowly with a sly grin forming on his face. "I have a better use for you." Amy raised an eyebrow. What did that mean?

* * *

"What?"

Aragorn sighed. "Lady Alicia, I will be back for you as soon as I can, I promise. But this I need to do alone. You could come but it will be better and quicker if you were not there." Alicia pouted. He had just told her that he needed to travel some place but that he would only be gone two days. He said they would probably take longer if she came and he didn't know if he had time to waste.

"Ok." she mumbled and looked down at her lap. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I will come back, I won't leave you stranded here forever. Just two days." She looked up to his eyes and smiled at the sincerity in his voice and eyes. She nodded and watched him leave. She sighed and lay down on the bed. What was she meant to do for two days on her own? She started to hum a song under her breath and bobbed her head. She closed her eyes and started to think about all the times she had been with her friends.

_I wonder if I will ever see them again, or if this is my life now. _she thought sadly. She shook her head, she couldn't think like that. She jumped up from the bed and exited the place she was staying at until he came back. He told her that they would probably leave when he gets back and go some place new. She smiled. Wonder where this time? she thought happily.

* * *

They were all walking through the woodland and making their way futher from the Shire. Gandalf was in the lead, holding onto the reins of the horse he had with him. Frodo and Amy walked behind him and were talking quietly and Sam was walking behind them. Gandalf stopped and turned around to face them.

"Be careful, all of you." he said seriously and looked at them all individually. "The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, Beasts." Amy gulped. Gandalf then looked towards Frodo. "Is it safe?" Frodo clutched his chest where the ring was and looked up to meet Gandalf's gaze. He knelt down so he was on eye level with the hobbit. "Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo the Ring is trying to get back to its Master. It wants to be found." He patted his shoulder and stood. Gandalf mounted his horse and rode off leaving Frodo, Amy and Sam to the callings of the birds. Sam walked up behind Frodo and smiled at him. He smiled back and they all set off for their journey.

They walked past fields, farmhouses, waterfalls, over a hill until they eventually came to a cornfield which had a scarecrow placed in the front centre. Frodo and Amy were at the front and turned around as Sam suddenly stopped. "This is it." he muttered. Amy frowned, what was he going on about? "If I take one more step, it will be the farthest I've ever been a way from home." Ah, so that is his problem, she said internally. Frodo walked back and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Come one." he muttered. Sam hesitated but slowly took another step forward. "Rememeber what Bilbo used to say. It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." Amy smiled and started to walked as they caught back up with her.


End file.
